The Yukimura Family
The Yukimura Family is a group of characters featured in MTV's Teen Wolf. Kira Yukimura moved with her family to Beacon Hills three weeks prior to the beginning of Season 3(b). They are introduced in Episode 313. They moved to Beacon Hills from New York. Ken Yukimura is Kira Yukimura's father and the new History teacher at Beacon Hills High School. He is portrayed by Tom T. Choi. Mr. Yukimura is of Korean descent. He took his wife’s family name when they married because she was the only surviving member of her line. They explain that they did not keep both names or do a hyphenate because they were married in Japan where the law says a couple must share the same name to belong to the same Koseki or family registry. His predecessor, Mr. Westover, was killed by the Darach in (The Girl Who Knew Too Much). While introducing himself to the class, Mr. Yukimura says he and his family moved to town "three weeks ago." He then proceeds to embarrass Kira, pointing out that she hasn't made any friends since moving to town. (Read More...) He later embarrasses directly in front of Scott by reminding her that she forgot to bring in some papers "for that boy you like." (Read More) Concerned that Kira isn't making friends, He invites Scott over for dinner. Mr. Yukimura is an excellent sushi chef. (Read More...) He translates some mysterious Japanese voicemails left on Allison's phone. (Read More...) He watches in concern when his wife breaks her tails to summon new Oni. (read more...) A possessed Stiles makes him swallow a fly and choke on it to get him to talk, but Noshiko saves him. (read more...) When Noshiko introduces Kira to the game of GO, he tells her, after looking at the board, that the moves similar to the Nogitsune are the same as her mother's. (read more...) After the Nogitsune is defeated, he helps his wife clear the game board. (read more...) He returns in Season 4 and while he teaches at the high school, his phone goes off with a message for Scott. (read more...) He reveals that he used to be a professor at Columbia University in New York and agrees with his wife that they should move back. (read more...) When Kira accidently reveals about the dead pool, he is stunned as he thought her secret was her joining the lacrosse team. (read more...) He helps his daughter, Scott, and their friends find another way into the Hale Vault to hide after they can't control their powers. (read more...) Noshiko Yukimura is Kira Yukimura's mother and a Kitsune. She is played by actor Tamlyn Tomita. She is 900 years old, of Japanese descent, and her family has been in Beacon Hills since at least 1943. She was the only surviving member of her family line, the last Yukimura, before the birth of her daughter. Her husband, who is Korean, took her family name when they married. Main Article: Noshiko Yukimura Kira Yukimura is a new student at Beacon Hills High School. While her father says she's not made any friends since moving to town three weeks prior, she is quick to insert herself into Scott and his friends conversation about their mental issues. Main Article: Kira Yukimura Category:Families